Untitled
by Trowa'sChica
Summary: 2 yrs after Endless Waltz, Trowa & Original Character pairing. I’m hoping to give this a good long plot. Please Read and Review. Rated PG-13 for later chapters just to be safe.


Untitled for now  
  
Summary: 2 yrs after Endless Waltz, Trowa & Original Character pairing. I'm hoping to give this a good long plot. Please Read and Review. Rated PG-13 for later chapters just to be safe.  
  
Disclaimer: I think the fact that this is a fanfic should tell you that I don't own any of the Gundam Wing characters or anything else Gundam Wing but I have to put this dumb disclaimer on my fanfic anyway, because someone who does might sue me. I don't know why anyone would, though. If anyone did sue me, what would they get? My four-year-old CD player (*clutches CD player*, Don't take Clyde!) But I'm putting this stupid disclaimer here anyway!  
  
Author's note: Okay, I'm a newbie Gundam Wing fan plus I really suck at writing fanfiction, but I'm writing this fic anyways, because I love Trowa and just feel like writing this. This is my first draft so it's going to suck even more. I totally live for reviews and I don't care if you're criticizing, but please tell me why my fic sucks and how I could make it better. Also, this isn't just going to be a Trowa fic. I intend on putting the other ex-Gundam pilots in here, however small their parts may be.  
  
  
  
Chapter One  
  
  
  
Fwoom! A knife flew by Trowa Barton's face. It was close. Very close. He could feel the cold steel against his face, but the blade didn't harm his handsome features.  
  
"Oh, Trowa, are you okay?" Catherine Bloom asked, running up to him. Trowa was a tiny bit annoyed. He and Catherine had been doing this routine for about four years now, and she actually had made him bleed once. Weren't they past the 'Oh, Trowa, are you okay' stage?  
  
"I'm fine," Trowa muttered, "you don't need to constantly worry about me." But she did worry, not as much as she used to, when he was a gundam pilot, but she still did worry about him from time to time. After four years of knowing him, Trowa was still almost a complete mystery to Catherine and she was the one person who knew him best! Catherine had to admit, though, at least Trowa opened up a bit more. He even cracked a joke every now and then.  
  
"Well, of course I worry, Trowa! I can't help it! If I guage your eye out who will I throw at? I'll be out of a job!" Catherine teased. Trowa's lips curled into what could've been the beginnings of a smile.  
  
"Yeah, good job, by the way. That thing nearly tore my face off. Keep throwing like that," He advised.  
  
" That thing nearly tore my face off. Keep throwing like that," She mimicked him. "And you say I shouldn't worry about you." She walked back to her throwing point and they continued to practice.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sally Po paced in her office waiting for her fellow preventers to arrive. She checked her watch,  
  
"In ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two…"  
  
"I'm here Onna," Wufei said as he entered her office.  
  
"One," She then looked up at the 18-year-old, "Right on time as usual, Chang Wufei. And what have I said about calling me Onna? I'm your superior officer and will be treated as such," She told him, firmly.  
  
"My pardons, Major Po," Wufei mumbled. "Where is the other Onna? Did she decide she was too weak for this mission?"  
  
"Lady Une," Sally emphasized her friend and colleague's name, "should be arriving shortly. She is simply late."  
  
"You should just send me," Wufei complained. "It's only one."  
  
"Don't be fool-hardy, Wufei! We've seen what one of those things are capable of!" Sally reminded him.  
  
"The others of its kind expected an attack and considering the weaklings you sent in it's no wonder in the beginning that we lost a few weak men…" Wufei began.  
  
"Weren't you taught not to speak ill of those who died honorably?" Sally hissed, "Or was your upbringing so poor?" She knew she hit Wufei's weakness. No one ever insulted Wufei's heritage.  
  
"How dare you?" Wufei started in on her.  
  
"I wouldn't do that if I were you, Chang Wufei! I am your superior officer, and can easily have you disbanded!" She informed him. Wufei grunted and walked to the other side of the office, sulking.  
  
"Besides," Sally told him, "They all expect an attack. They were created and trained to." Just then, Lady Une entered a little out of breath.  
  
"Forgive my lateness, Major Po," Lady Une saluted.  
  
"At ease," Sally said. "Trouble at home?"  
  
"Yeah. The baby-sitter I first hired didn't realize I was hiring her to baby-sit Marimeia KRUSHRENADA, and when she found out she left so I had to find yet ANOTHER baby-sitter, AND raise the fee, and THEN, of course I had to explain all the rules: 9:00 bed-time, three oreos and milk for a bed- time snack, that sort of thing, and of course it's always a big huge dramatic good-bye to Marimeia," Lady Une sighed. "I'm going to have to find an ulternative. 70 dollars an hour is getting ridiculous for a baby- sitter."  
  
"Well, now that we've put up with pointless drivel, can we go on the mission, now?" Wufei whined.  
  
"Yes, I suppose. Let's get going." Sally said. And the top three Preventers left to go on the dangerous mission of destroying one of the most lethal weapons ever created and one of the last of it's kind. 


End file.
